Takers of the heart
by Menaji
Summary: "So what is it that you really do John?" Bailey asks sreaching his eyes blue eyes for the turth.John looks at the beauty in front him. "I told you-" "Yeah but for some reason I don't believe you." John smirks. "If told you, would I ever see you again?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Okay I guess so

**a/n: Hello all this is a new type of fic for me to write. I write FF but its for wrestling, so I am trying something new. Takers is a moive that I love and with a cast as sexy as this I had to give into my Muse of my OC's and the characters that are in the moive as well. So enjoy and review! xoxo**

**Rated M...Mature sexual content. I only owe the OC's Mia Ardon and Bailey Bratlney. The moive Takers and thier characters are own by the screen writers and Paramount. **

* * *

><p>"Ahh...ah fuck oh G...yes baby just like that."<p>

"Right here baby? " The handsome Englishman mumbles into the ear of his beautiful girlfriend of two years. "Oh Mia.

"Oh yes...mmmm." Mia moans as he takes a look over her shoulder to see the lust filled look on her older boyfriends face. "G.."

"Shhh, your gonna wake up Bailey." Gordan Cozier covers the mouth of his girlfriend Mia with left hand as he thrust long strokes inside of her. "Mmmm your so tight for me."

"I always a baby...ahhh." Mia moans are muffled by her boyfriends strong hands. "G...ahh G!"

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Mia's bestfriend Bailey Bratleny tosses and turns on her Queen size bed. "This is some bullshit." She mumbles to herslef. "Ugh this has been going on all damn night. I will be so freaking glad when they are done with my condo." Mia offered her bestfriend a room to stay at her West Hollywood pad until the new painting was done at her condo. If Bailey knew that Mia and Gordon would be fucking all night until in the morning she would've stayed at the W hotel. Bailey reached for her Ipod to drain the sex that was coming above her head.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came and Bailey awoke to the smell of French toast. After brushing her teeth and pulling her long blonde hair which needed a touch up into a messy bun, she entered the kitchen to see a plate full of fluffy French Toast, and Mia and Gordan kissing. "Didn't yall have enough last night?" Bailey said laughing and shaking her head.<p>

Mia let her head fall into the chest of her man. "I never get enough."

Gordon smirks at his girl ."Good morning love." He said kissing Bailey on the cheek and handing her a cup of orange juice. "Sleep well?"

"Hell no." She mumbles. "But I'm pretty sure you two did...afterwards."

Mia arched a brow at her bestfriend. "Well...I tired."

Bailey watches Mia kiss Gordan one last time before he disappears upstaris. Gordan was 38 and Mia was 26. She didn't like the fact that he was so much older than Mia but he was good guy to her bestfriend and thats all that mattered.

Bailey Bratleny and Mia Ardon have been bestfriends since birth, turly God sisters. They both moved from Chicago to Los Angeles after college. Mia's chose to be a hairstylist while Brailey career was in Public Relations for the LA nightlife. Mia watched as her bestfriend dung into her french toast. "Ummm so what's the plan for today?"

"Not sure. I have some emails I need to send out and some deadlines I need to catch up with. I wanted to get them done lastnight elary morning but you two were fucking so..."

Mia laughs. "Whatever! Listen how about you catch up on some rest and well go on Roberston blvd and do a little buying and I'll leave you be with your work."

"I guess so." Bailey said tracing the rim of her cup with her French manicured nails. "Yeah, that will work."

* * *

><p>Mia headed into her bedroom to find her older yet handsom boyfriend on the telephone. Gordon Cozier was his name, they called him G for short, tall dark and handsome just like she always liked it. Mia had her own career and was making money on her own, she needed a man on her level or better and Gordon was it. Gordan was an ower of a nightclub, Bailey didn't believe thats what he did for a living but Mia did. Who cares, Gordon has money in his pocket and he kept her happy sexually, emtionally, and financially. Gordon reminded Mia of her father who had taken care of her and her mother.<p>

As Gordon was on the phone, Mia smiled to herslef. "Thank you Daddy for sending him into my life."

As Gordon entered back into the bedroom, he saw the younger female stare at him. "What is it love?"

"Nothing, I just love to look at you." Mia confessed. "And hear your accent."

"It's your accent I love. Listen I am going to be on a business run. I will see you tommrrow night at the club?"

Mia made a sad face. She hated when she couldn't come home to him or go to his place and sleep in his arms overnight."Yes, and can Bailey come I want to invite her. She just works all the time and I want her to mingle more outside of the people she mingles with in her PR world."

"Sure, the guys wouldn't mind. I'll put her on the list." Gordon said fishing for his dress shirt. "Oh, I forgot you have it on."

Mia began to unbutton his dress shrit from her latte colored body. "You sure you want it back?"

"Yes." Gordan said kissing Mia on the cheek. He couldn't resists the perfect body she had but he needed to leave to make a business run. "I have to make a run yeah. I'll, I'll see you tommrrow night at the night club."

"Okay...hey. What's up with your friend John is he single?"

"Depends if your trying to play match maker or not." Gordon knew Mia all too well.

Mia smirks. "...No, I was just curious?"

"Depends on the day of the week love. John is...John."

Mia reached for her pink robe, the draft of the LA breeze was getting to female. Mia quickly covered up. "Oh, well in any case. Make sure he comes tommrrow night. And we'll see whatever happends happends..."

"Bye Mia." Gordon kisses Mia and shakes his head.

"Bye G."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gordon sent a specail text message to Mia before he headed off to do a job. Mia was specail to him, and so was sister Noami whos now in rehab for drugs. Gordon had them on his mind everyday of the minute but when it was time to take action they were quickly gone from his thoughts.<p>

"Everything clear?" He asks John Rahway as he entered into the contrustion sight of the off building.

"All signs point to it." John replied with a smirk. John was tall blonde, hair, blue eyes and above all good looking and he knew how to use a gun.

"Who's going to sing for this package?"

Both Gordon and John turn to see thier fellow friend Jake Attica who was soon followed by his little borther Jesse.

These men came from different backgorunds but above all else they were good at what they did...they were Takers. And thier mission today, was to take on thier biggest heist ever which would take place at the Federal Bank in downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit someone Rob a freak Fed Bank. Ask me again why did we move here again?" Mia asks touching up Bailey's roots.<p>

"Because it's always hot here and cold as the north pole in Chi town." Bailey replied. "So what's the ocassion?"

"Nothing much, Gordon and the guys are throwing something tonight specail at thier club." Mia bit her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't be playing matchmaker but Mia wanted to expose Bailey to Gordon friends. John was single and cute and was close to Gordon. Minutes later, Mia styled Bailey's hair in curls and arched her eyebrows.

"Beyonce watch out!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. She had to give Mia her props though, the girl was talented with her hands and she made women feel better than ever with a simple hairstyle. The two ladies changed into thier dresses. Mia chose a gray shimmer v-neck Stella McCarthy mini dress and black studded Christian Louboutions that Gordon suprised her with a few months ago just because he wanted to. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and diamond hoop earrings.

Bailey decied to show more extra skin that normal. Bailey slips the gold cream colored fitted dress with an open back from Neiman Marcus over her carmel colored skin; matched with gold glamour pumps to match.

Mai smiled as she applied her NARS lip gloss. "You ready to set this town on fire?"

Bailey hazel eyes met her friends. "Okay, I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Yeah I can handle these real well

**Rated M...Mature sexual content. I only owe the OC's Mia Ardon and Bailey Bratlney. The moive Takers and thier characters are own by the screen writers and Paramount. **

* * *

><p>As Mia and Bailey made thier way to the VIP section of Gordon's nightclub, Bailey checked out the secen. She'd only been here once and the place screamed Gordon. From the hartwood floors and the dark oak tables to the long dark red curtains that gave drama to bar this place has Gordon name written all over it .<p>

Bailey greeted Gordon with a kiss on the cheek while Mia went in for the kill with a passionate kiss. "Yummy as usual." Mia smiles into the eyes of Gordon who was wearing black from head to toe with an exception a of white sute jacket.

"Your crazy love." He takes Mia and Bailey by the hand and guides the two women to the black colored sectional where Jake, John and A.J. are sitting.

"Hello MiMi." A.J. said greeting Mia with a hug. Bailey watches as her friend greets and mingles with the rest of Gordon's friends. They all loved her.

"Who's this?" Bailey turns to see a tall handsome blonde haired blue eyed man say to Gordon as he shook his hand.

Gordon gently grabs Bailey by the hand. "Bailey this is John, John this is Bailey...Mia's bestfriend."

John exmained the young female that stood in front of him. She was beyond goregous. From her curls, to her curves down to her long legs. John figured she had to be at 5'8 and around the age of 23 or 25. His blue eyes again lands on her carmel colored legs, the girl shoulda have them insursed for a million bucks. "What are you drinking Bailey?"

"Patron Margarita." Bailey said simply.

Just then, Mia came over with a big smile on my face. "So I see that you two have met, thats awesome."

"Yeah." Bailey notice a huge smile on Mia's face that almost look like she accomplish something. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Mia begans to play with her ponytail. She spots John coming back with drinks. "Well, I'll leave you two."

Bailey arches a brow and smirks. "Yeah. Thank you John."

"Your welcome. So, you and MiMi are friends huh?"

"Yeah, more like Godsisters." Bailey had to admit. John was goregous for no reason at all. She was so wrapped up into work, she really hadn't notice or took the time to check out men since she's been here in Los Angeles. But she knew most of the guys in LA were players so she brushed them off if they apporached or flirted with her. "So what do you do for a living John?"

"I own this nightclub and I am a investor-"

Bailey arches a brow. "Investor? Really?"

"Yeah, nothing like income coming in at any and everywhere...right?"

Bailey nods her head in agreement with him. "Sure."

"What are you model? Actress?" John asks taking his eyes away from her legs and looking into hers.

"I'm a PR." Bailey replies. "Why model or actress?"

"Because your goregous." John said simply.

Bailey had to admit he was charming and goodlooking. Above all else she was having a great time and enjoying John's company as well.

* * *

><p>On the bacolony, Gordon and Mia looks on and watch both John and Bailey enjoy themsleves. "So baby aren't they cute-" Mia takes her hand and runs it on the chest of her man.<p>

"Yeah, guess so." Gordon looks down at her. "So, I saw Naomi a few hours ago."

Mia had a blank expression on her face. "Ok...how is she?"

"Do you care really?"

"Yes, that's your sister. I mean we don't get along but out of respect for you...yes how is she doing?" Mia asks.

"Good. She has two more weeks."

Mia turns to the view of the lights that light up the LA streets. "Then what?"

"Well, not sure yet. I am going to talk to her when we get to that part. Might offer her a job in the nightclub or I don't know yet love-"

"The nightclub? Serious Gordon?" Mia only calls him by his full name when she though he would dare to say some crazy things.

"What?" He asks.

"I mean around the drinking and all the stuff that she dosen't need to be around this envoirment fresh out of rehab G; She just dosen't" Naomi is not in the top five category of Mia's favorite people, but Mia likes to bring out people's common sense. She didn't want to see Gordon to be hurt because Naomi relapse.

Mia and Noami didn't like eachother from the start, and it all kicked off when Noami was listing in on Mia's conversation at Gordon's home.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback2 years and 3 months ago*_

_"Yeah were dating. He's older than me but he spoils me like crazy. I mean I can buy anything I want but Gordon is freaking loaded...he owns a nightclub here in LA and he has a nice ass penthouse in downtown LA ugh its goregous...yeah...I haven't slept with him yet...if he takes me on a shoppin spree on Rodeo then I'll up the ass (Mia laughs)"_

_"Your nothing but a slut after me borthers money!"_

_Mia arched her perfectly shaped brow and ends her phone call without saying goodbye to the person on the other end. She was on Gordon's bed in nothing but a black and soft pink lace bra and panites. "Bitch who are you talking too?"_

_"You ya stank whore!" Naomi threw a pillow at Mia._

_Just then Mia hops off the King size bed and shoves Naomi to the hartwood floor of Gordon's penthouse. The screaming made Gordon end his conversation over the phone and ran into his bedroom to see his sister and his new girlfriend fighting. "What the hell aye? What's going on? Get off 'er!"_

_Gordon pulls Mia off Naomi and seprates the two women. "Explain to me what in the world are you two gettin yah nickers into a bunch for?"_

_"She's just a slut you just wants you for ya money bro. I heard her chating on the telephone !" _

_Mia walks over to grab her colthes and puts them back on. "Call me when she leaves."_

_"Mia...MIA!" Gordon screams after her. He turns to Naomi. "Yout got it all worng-."_

_Naomi shakes her head. "You never believe me G! I'm tellin ya that woman is no good for you yeah?"_

_Mia hops into her sliver BMW roadster and drives off. During the entire trip, she cried tears of losing Gordon. He reminds her of his father so much. Always taking care of business and home and the women he loved. But the woman he has love for that can never be torn apart;Noami she's his sister and bascily she rasied Gordon as well. Mia went home feeling lost of hope and before she could enter her home, she received a text for Gordon._

_Message: From G Baby.. I apologize for me sisters actions. Forgive me I love you I will see you later..._

_The sadness was replaced by happiness. He loved her. It was through text but still it was something that meant a lot to Mia. She didn't need Gordon's money...she needed him and he needed her. And that was all that mattered, from then on Mia didnt pay attention to what anyone else said about thier realtionship because at the end of the day everyone wanted to be in Mia's desginer_ shoes.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>A smile was placed on the Mia's beautiful face as she remebered that day like it was yesterday. As Gordon wraps his arms around her she inhales his scent and the moment of being with him. "So when she get's out what are you going to do?"<p>

"I'll think of something." Gordon kissed Mia's neck. " In the meantime...let's go to my office."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how to Bailey how she was able to down four more Patron Margertias and still carry on a conversation with John. <em>Maybe I need something stronger...or maybe I need him...oops I hope he didn't hear that...Well duh B he couldn't hear it because your talking to yourself!<em>

"You said what?"

John smirks at the fact that Bailey was tipsy. "I said let's go on the dance floor. I want to see how you work that dress-"

"Can you handle curves white boy?"

John laughs. "Better than you think. Let's go." John watches as he walks toward the dance floor over looking her shoulder at him. The dress Bailey had on seem like it was poured on her and instead of zipped up. John slowy walks behinde Bailey a few feet, the blonde bit down on his bottom lip as his hands came in contact with Bailey's hips. He pulls the female closer and whispers in her ear. "Yeah...I can handle these real well."

* * *

><p>Wow glad everyone likes it. Grammer and spelling sorry. Never was that great and and spell check isnt eaither really. Thanks for point it out! *muah*<p>

**Choco3Symphony,lilmissbookworm3071,NaeNae1495,Asha331**, thanks for the reviews and thanks to thoes who add this story to thier alert list!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chow Chow with a surprise on the side Part 1

The ladies arrived back at Mai's home in the early hour of 4 am. After removing their make up and showering, the two best friends changed into their pajama's and laid on Mia's on queen size bed.

"I better not find a condom." Bailey states pulling the covers on her.

Mia giggles. "Trust me you wont. So wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah, haven't had that in a while. It's what all do all the time but this time it wasn't for work or celebrities." Bailey replies. " John was cute."

"I know right. You two kicked it off real well."

"Yeah, we had too. You and G disappeared. Where did yall go?"

Mia's face began to light up. "We were on his desk, his sofa-"

"Ugh never mind."

"Fine, I won't share, I'll relive the moment in my dreams."

"Good." Bailey laughs lightly. "Sweet dreams."

"Dirty dreams."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mia! This is Lily I want to invite you and G out tonight. Don't know if he told you yet or not but were having dinner at Mr. Chow. And bring your friend I really didn't a chance to meet her a few nights ago. Bye."<em>

It was a long day on the set and Mia just got done with styling Kelly Rowland's hair for her new album. Mia's been working all day and was exhausted as hell. Dinner and spending time with G and the gang sounds wonderful. It will feel nice for once talking to the people she love in person instead of through texts and emails. Mia sent a response to Lily before turning in back to work.

* * *

><p>Bailey was finally getting everything back together at her home. It was nice staying with Mia but everyone one knows there's nothing better than your own place, especially since it's been touched up. The paint was earth tones and it matched well with the new living room set Bailey bought a few weeks ago. As she was dusting off a few items on her fireplace, her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, this John. How are you Bailey?"

Bailey sat down Indian style near her fireplace and began to trace the line on her heartwood floor. "Good, and you?" She was blushing.

"Great."

"Wonderful. I had a great time a few nights ago. Sorry I haven't called since then, been busy and I know you have too." John said.

"Yeah, I just got some things remodel at my place and today I just moved back in and changed a few things around to my liking…that's all."

"Awesome, where you live?"

"Off Wilshire." Bailey says still smiling. "So I had a good time the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah you weren't that bad of a dancer." John laughs. "So tonight, you free for dinner?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking . Lily and Jake invited me out tonight. G and Mia will be there so you don't have to feel all weird around a bunch of people you just met.

"Oh…okay. That sounds good then."

John smiles. "Great. So will I be picking you up or I am not allowed yet to see where you live."

Bailey laughs lightly. "Yeah John, you can come get me."

"Okay, I'll be there at 7:30."

"See you then." Bailey presses the end button on her phone and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She excited to see John again but she was more excited to be in his presence. Her phone then beep with a text message.

New message from John: Wear shorts or a dress…your legs are amazing!

If that were anyone else she would've canceled the date right then and there but John wasn't anyone else. She textes back a wink and a smile and headed to her walk-in closet. A pair of nude colored Christian Loutboutin platforms plumps caught Bailey's eyes. It matched perfectly with a pair of black shorts and a sheer nude colored tank top with a white blazer. "Sexy."

Hours passed by and Bailey was beginning to think John stood her up. It was 7:45, and Bailey was not only thinking John stood her up but she was beginning to get hungry and the grapes she was eating was not helping much.

Ding Dong.

Bailey opens the door to see John standing there with flowers wearing a black button up and slacks with a skinny blue tie and holding flowers. "Your late."

"I know, I thought I'd give you more time getting dress. You girls love to make us wait for some reason. Besides, I had to talk the guy into opening his store back up to get these flowers for you."

Bailey got over quickly at the fact John was late for their dinner date and inhaled the scent of the white roses. "These are amazing…thank you."

"Your welcome." John kisses Bailey on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

Both John and Bailey arrived at their destination Mr. Chow which was located in Beverly Hills. This restaurant is locally known for the great taste in food , service, and the celebrities that frequent it.

"Ahhh sooo excited that you guys came!" Lilya spok jumping from her seat hugging John, and greeting Bailey with a hand shake as well. She's super skinny. Bailey thought to herself as she watched Lily walk back over to Jake.

"How are you Bailey?" Jake asks.

"Great, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better. We are waiting on Gordon and Mia." He said.

"Yes." Lily chimed in. "They said they were around the corner but maybe they got stuck in traffic."

Inside of G's black Range Rover, Mia and G were getting more stuck in each other.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…ahhh G baby mmmm." Mia wraps one of her arms around Gordon's neck and the other on the stirring wheel. "Fuck!"<p>

"Come on baby ride me just like that." Gordon huge hands were clasp perfectly on Mia's wait. "Ugh…your amazing babe."

"G…ahh ahhh." Mia came and while doing so she rested on the horn on the SUV.

Gordon lifts her up. "Your going to wake up the whole block love."

Mia catches her breath. "Nothing new."

As the couple gathered their heart rate back to normal. Gordon turns to his girl. "You worked up my bloodily appetite love…ready to ear Chow?"

"Yes, but I'm not done with you."

* * *

><p>After Gordon and Mia arrived, everyone was set to order.<p>

"This beauty right here take the Mr. Chow Noodles and the fresh crab meat soup. And I'll take the lam rack" Gordon orders for himself and Mia.

"Ummm…fresh sea bass filet." Bailey had a hard time looking, there was a lot a things on the menu that looked good.

"She'll have the chicken joanna and I'll take the fresh live lobster." Jake spoke ordering for himself and Lily.

"I would like to have the Ma Migon and a bottle of Dom please." John looks at Bailey after handing his menu to the waiter. "You like Dom?"

"Never had it."

"Really? Well first time for everything huh?" John teases.

"Yeah…so any and every I haven't done you can show me how to do it first."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Or the other end of the table, both Jake and Lily stood up. They wait until mid meal during dinner to tell everyone the real reason they were invited out. "Jake and I have something to tell you guys."

"Your pregnant?" Mia smiles.

"Not yet." Jake spoke holding Lily's hand.

"The reason we invited you guys out was because…" Lily sticks out her left hand to expose the diamond engagement ring on her left hand. Mia yelled with excitement.

"Congrats to you two." Bailey says.

John pours Jake a drink. "Let's toast. To new beginnings and happy ending I wish nothing but the best for you two…cheers."

"Aww thank you Johnny boy." Lily gives John a small kiss on the cheek and a hug. Bailey suddenly got tense. _I wonder have they ever dated before, or maybe she's just being nice. STOP THINKING B!_

Dinner was over and Bailey decides to pull John in closer. "So, what else is on the agenda tonight?"

"It's 11:15 what do you have plan." John says looking down Bailey's soft smooth legs.

"I don't know. We can go back to my place."

John smirks. "You sure you want to do that. I mean I might not come out."

Bailey shifts comfortably in her chair. "Well…let's just find out."

* * *

><p>I DON'T OWE !<p>

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY GUYS HOPE EVERYONE HAS A SAFE ONE! HERE A HOILDAY UPDATE! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ADD TO THE ALRETS *MUAH MUAH*

NAENAE1495: IS THAT YOU ON YOUR PORFILE PIC IF SO YOUR GOREGOUS! ASHA331 & LILMISSBOOKWORM3071: SEE I UPDATED SOON! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chow Chow with a surprise on the side Part 2

A/N: I am sooo sorry been busy and my Takers muse hasnt been in action lately. So here's an update!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Both Bailey and John arrived at Bailey's condo a few minutes later. She wasn't planning on doing anything with John they just met. But Bailey invited him in and poured them both a glass of wine.<p>

"Trying to get me drunk and take advantage huh?" He smiles taking the drink.

"Not really." She walked over towards my sofa and and kicked off my heels. "So, what is it that you do John?" Bailey asks sreaching the his blue eyes for the answer.

John looks at the beauty in front of him. "I told you-"

"Yeah but for some reason I don't believe you."

John smirks. "If I told you, would I ever see you again?"

Bailey took down her glass of wine and placed down next to her on the end table. Her face looks turns to him. "What the hell do you and G got going on?"

"Nothing." He said simply. "We all make investments but together we own the club end of story. Now...come here."

Bailey arches a brow. "What?"

"What come here." John pats his lap.

Bailey makes her way and sits on his laps. John rubs his hands up and down Bailey's legs. "So, in a few days I'm free. We should officaly go on a date don't you agree?"

She was lost in his eyes and by his touch. "Yes." It's been a while since she felt a mutual chemisrty between a herself and a guy. Los Angles was so different than Chicago. Besides it being sunny all year round, Bailey figured that all the guys cheated and were just bums. But there was something so different about John, Bailey just couldn't put her finger on it. Beyond hansome and if Bailey was a air head John would've charmed the pants right off of her. John then leans in for a kiss but Bailey turns her head down staring at his desinger pants. The secent of hr perfume tickled his nose.

"I can't wait to get you." He said into her eat huskliy.

Baily smirks. "What makes you think you can?"

John smlies. "Not to sound cocky but I'm John Rahway...I always get what I want."

Bailey bit her bottom lip and looked into the eyes of her date. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...and if you keep this little hard to get thing up I am just going to half to take it."

"Take it?" Bailey thought it was time for John to go, this guy was just too off the wall. "Okay...someone is getting sleepy."

"Yeah, let me go. Don't want you to fall alseep on me and I take advantage." John kisses Bailey on the cheek. "Good night goregous."

"Night Johnny boy." Bailey closes the door after watching John disapper around the hallway. _I shoulda pulled a Mia and let him spend the night._

* * *

><p>The next day, John arrived at his home tired and drained. As he tosses his keys on the table he turns to see a figure standing in his living room.<p>

"Nice view John, great scotch."

John pulls out his gun and points it. "Ghost? What are you doing out?"

"Good behavoir. But I guess yall forgot about that."

"We had a deal." John said taking down his gun but still placing it in an area where he can grab a hold to it quickly just in case Ghost tried something. "What you want?"

"I got a job." Ghost said taking down the rest of the dark liquar.

John looks at him. "A job?"

"Yeah, one last big one."

John sighs. "Talk to the guys and I'll get back with you in few days."

Ghost smirks. "Don't take too long Johnny boy."

* * *

><p>"How long are you and John are going to be out?" Mia ask while flat ironing her bestfriends hair.<p>

"Not, long. Don't worry were are going to make it there for Lily's and Jake's engagement party."

"Better be. Where are you guys going?"

"To BOA Steakhouse on West Sunset Blvd." Bailey looks down at her red Gucci pumps. "I think I really really lke him."

Mia smile got huge. "I knew it! Ahhhh! Did you guys do it yet?"

Bailey rolls her eyes. "No."

"John is yummy what are you waiting on?" Mia said as she sprayed the oil sheen on Bailey's hair.

"I don't want to rush anything."

"Okay, sounds fair. But I couldn't wait with Gordon are you kidding me I knew that shit was going to be good. _Ese hombre sexy!_ _Solo me hace lluvia solo por mirarlo"_

Bailey rolls her eyes. "Are you done with my hair? I do not want to hear about how wett Gordon makes you."

Mia smiles. "All done."

"Puta." Bailey smirks.

"Se' que me encanta" Mia laughs

* * *

><p>At the night club, everyone passes around drinks and pop bottles as they celebrated Lily and Jake's engagement party. John and Bailey soon arrived an hour after the party started.<p>

"There's my beautiful couple." Gordon teased them.

John smirks looking at Bailey and takes her hand. The lepoard dress Baiely had on hug her curves to point where John wanted to just take her in his office. But he had to keep his cool, so he just looked at her. "You want a drink?"

"No, not now." Bailey said.

"Okay."

As John leaned on the rail to over look the crowd a pettie blonde flirted with him. Bailey notice while John smirks.

"That your little groupie?"

John removed his eyes from the blonde. "She could be, but I have a girlfriend now." He pulled Bailey close to him and kisses her ear."

"Making her jealous by using me is a smooth move."

John laughs. "I'm not making anyone jealous...I just can't keep my eyes and hands off you."

Bailey playfully rolls her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

><p>As the party went on John explained to the guys about Ghost suprise visit and how he wanted to do a job.<p>

"He crazy." A.J. said. "I don't turst him at all."

"Me eaither." Jake said.

"He's even crazier for breaking into my house and drinking my-"

"Good eveing gentlemen."

All eyes landed on the man standing in the doorway. "Lily...you miss you me.-"

Jake stood up moved Lily behind him. "You need to back up...right now."

Ghost finally caught on. "Oh...I see." He shakes his head. "No problem. The past is the past...I'm here to disscuss the future-"

"John Bailey just-" Both Mia and Bailey stops in thier tracks as they both saw the famlair face.

"Delante Rivers?"

Ghost fixes his suits. "Baliey Brantley...how you doing girl?"

**Review and read...I was in a rush so sorry if this chap is blach but I think is very nice lol. See you loves later and I think my muse is back on too!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 So tell me what's up

* * *

><p>Bailey couldn't move she was frozen and she couldn't even tear her eyes away from Delante...well Ghost. Confuse looks were exchanged on everyone's faces. Ghost began to walk up to Bailey. "Damn B...that's you?"<p>

Bailey arched a brow and crossed her arms. John then pulls Bailey close to him. "I thought I said tommrrow Ghost-"

"I'm ready to go home."Bailey said in mumble and walking downstairs and Mia soon followed.

Ghost looks around with a smug look on his face. "Well...damn. Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>Mia ran down the staris as fast as her ddesinger heels would take her. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!"<p>

"B calim down honey-"

"No! Because I was right this was some bull. You need to leave G like right now-"

Mia shakes her head. "I am not leaving him if not anything. We are going to commiuncate and talk about this."

Bailey shakes her head. "If they know Rivers...then you know what they are all about. Fuck that I am not having you go down with him-"

"Listen, I am going to talk to G you talk John-"

Bailey laughs. "Kidding right? There's nothing left for me and John to talk about he lied to me and G lied to you."

Mia knew Bailey was upset so she let her blow some steam off. "Get some rest." After dropping Bailey off, Mia headed G's penthouse in downtown LA. They need a serious talk, when she arrived he was already there. Sitting on the counch waiting for her.

"Bailey ok?" He asks.

"She'll be fine." Mia said placing her keys and her Dior clutch on the table. She slips out of her Chole heels and began to walk towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Now that your here love yes." Gordon kisses her forehead. "So tell me, what's the story with Bailey and Ghost?"

Mai smirks and looks up at him. "How about you tell me the story of you and Ghost first...then well see where Bailey and I fit in."

* * *

><p>Mia showered and change, she placed on a tank top and torn shorts that were still comfortable to sleep in. She opened her window and to let the cool breeze in LA come through her condo. Just then, a knock at her door made Bailey roll her eyes because she had a feeling of who it was.<p>

"What?"

"That is not a nice way to answer your door."

"What do you want John?"

"We need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about." She said. "You lied."

"Look I am not about to have this conversation with you via through the door."

Bailey felt the firmness within John's voice. It didn't scare her but deep down a part of her still wanted to see him. She opened the door. "Talk-"

John brushes pass her. "Bailey.." By that time she had her arms floded with a mean look on her face. "Your too cute you know that?"

"Delante is bad news and you guys know him so that make you crimnals too-"

John throws his hands up in the air and began to walk closer to Bailey. "So what your going to call the cops on me now?"

Bailey didnt move. Instead she was lost in John's blue eyes and the smile that crept up on his face. "No." She said slinetly.

John kisses her passionately. His lips move to her neck and then towards her ear. "I'm a professional crimnal...you still want me?"

Bailey and John's hands were all over eachother by that time. She was upset with him, but at the same time she wanted him. "Yes" She hissed back and John lifts her on the island of her kitchen. He cups her breast while still kissing her neck. Bailey removes John's skinny blue tie and white dress shirts. Wow was the word that came to her mind but she bit her lip in attempt to say it. He grabs Bailey's face gently, his blue eyes staring deep into her brown ones. "Whatever happen between you and him...it over. I am going to portect and fight for you."

Bailey for some reason held her breath. "Ok." She trusted him. "I trust you John."

John attacks her lips, and it was nice to feel natrual plump soft lips such as Bailey's. "Mmmm." He moans in her mouth. He removes her old pajama shorts and tank top. Bailey unbutton and unzips his slacks. Before letting them fall on the floor John reaches for the condom in his left pocket. Tossing the gold wrapping asides he looks in the eyes with pure lust and desire. That faded away to a smirk of cockyness as he saw that same instense look of want in Baileys eyes as he rub up and down gently on his shaft.

"What? Never seen a white boy with a big dick before?" Johhn moves closer to the female in front of him and places the tip of his index finger between her shaven lips. She was beyond wett. "Did I do that?"

Bailey wraps her legs around him and nods yes. "So now take care of it."

John slids in deep inside of Bailey with a long stroke in and out making her squeal a little. "Ahh." John continues his strokes and they got faster. "John."

"Say my name again." He says in a domonate tone.

"Ahhh John!" Bailey tosses her head back while bringing John closer to her deeper inside of her. "Mmmmm yes John."

"Mmmmm cum on dick Bailey."

"Ahhhh...fuck!" Bailey's weakness in bed was dirty talk and John was doing very good at it along with his strokes. She came and not too long after he did too. The two caught their breaths and John removed the mamgum full of his seed and flushes it down the toliet. He goes back to the island where Bailey is still trying to catch her breath. He kisses her and carries her into her bedroom. The two stare eachother, John rubs his hands on her lattee colored skin.

"What now?" She asks.

"We sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mia awoke from a wild night with G. Nont only sex was involve but the assocation with Delante was involved too. While he slept, Mia took a shower and placed on a Dolce and Gabanna bustier top and black lace panties along with one of G's dress shirt from last night. "Mmm Armani AX...my baby has style and taste."<p>

She place it on her small but curvy frame and walked into the kitchen to see Noami sitting att he counter somking a cigerett.

"Why don't you ever have any colthes on?"

"Why are you here?" Mia asks getting out pots to cook her and Gordon breakfast.

"I left treatment elary if you must know."

"Does G know? I thought you had two weeks?" Mia mumbled not have way wanting to talk to her.

"Does it matter?...Aww how sweet your cooking G and you something to eat. How nice."

Mia rolls her eyes while craking the egg. "You want some?"

"I'd rather eat shit." Noami hissed. "Besides...this little thing wont last long. I mean...you and G. Unless you move to Engalnd which I highly doubt will happen-"

Mia finally loooks up at Noami. "What the hell are you talking about-"

"Oh...shit he didin't tell ya? Were going back home mate. Back to the UK."

Mia didn't know if Noami was telling her this to bullshit or what. "London?"

"Yeah...looks like you two need to have a talk."

**Okay everyone it will be a while before I post another chapter so bear with me. I am relaunching my business and I am in school part time sooo yeah. Anyway loves read and review but if my muse hit me once in a while I will be back! Thank to the girls and everyone who read and review *MAUH***

**xoxo**

**My bad for not warning you guys about the sexy stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tell me everything

**a/n: Sorry guys been away for a while! Thanks to those who have read and have added this story to their fave./alert!**

* * *

><p>The sheets were wrapped around my naked body. My eyes open because of the sunlight that beamed through the curtains handing from my window. I sat up and my clothes were everywhere and so was his. "Wow." Were the only words that I could think of at the moment. John had left my body sore but completely satisfied. but still completely piss of at him at the same time, does that make sense? He knows Dolente which cannot be anything but good."<p>

_I'm a criminal…you still want me?_

_Yes_

And here I am with those words still haunting me from last night. He then enters my bedroom with a cup of orange juice and a banana nut muffin. He also was not wearing a shirt, man was it me or does his chest just look photo shopped?

"Here, thought you'd might be hungry or something."

"Thanks."

He moves closer to me and sits down. "Are you going to talk B?-"

"About what? I already broke two rules with your ass. You're a thief and you know Dolente…two strikes."

John laughs at this. "Your cute, your even more cutier when you were saying my name last night."

I blushed behind my muffin that was now in my mouth. The glare I had on him was a front, but only I knew that. "You are not cute."

"I know, I am fine as hell. Anyways…you and Dolente…tell me." He says rubbing my back. "Tell me babe."

I sigh. "It's a long story."

"I have all day." John says.

"Well, we all knew each other from high school and then he moved out here. And we lost-"

"Were you two ever together?" John asks.

"On and off. But in high school, he always felt that he was my man. Which nothing less."

John smirks. "You were playing with the guys feelings?"

"And also, he did some wonderful things for me. Paid for my school tuition in Chicago and everything, maybe that's where he got all the money from because he got cleaner and fresher every time he came to chi town or when Mia and I were shopping around her for apartments-"

"Maybe? So, why are you so afraid?" John asks keeping his stare on my brown eyes.

"John I was young and dumb. I liked what Doanlte had to offer me even…when he did what he did in bed." Thinking back on I should just kept the money.

"So I'll ask you again. What are you afraid of?" He was searching my eyes for the answer. I could not answer him. I can't. Instead I kiss him on the lips. "I am going to take a shower, you coming to join me?" I don't feel like talking about him right now, maybe she'll tell him everything at one point.

* * *

><p>"Don't trust him." Mia said sitting next to Gordon.<p>

"I don't you always have a plan B." He says looking at her.

Mia pulls her hair into a ponytail, but she then remembered that Gordon loves her brown locks to flow freely over her shoulders. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"I have to meet with the boys, John especially because I am sure he won't mind popping him if something fishy does happen-"

"G, he just got out of jail. Why do a job so quick? He's up to something. Just shut it down G. Give him what he really came for and leave."

"Judging by the look on his face he came for both you and Bailey along with the 4 Mil-"

"Well that won't happen." Mia rolls her eyes. "I never told you who my father was-"

"Not really no. But you always say I remind you of him-"

"Yea…minus that fact he was Latin and my height." She laughs.

Gordon cups her face. "Tell then love."

"Ricardo Ardon… The slasher." Mia arches a brow and pouts her lips. Her attempt to intimates the infamous Slasher mug shot that was taken all over the world. He was a criminal mastermind and drug lord. Chicago was his home that made him some money but south Florida was his empire. He was found killed and there were no leads. His cover ups were real estate and a casino as an investor but everyone knew what had made him millions. Gordon shook his head and couldn't believe that this was his daughter. He never put two and two together; he just knew that he loved her.

"Well…at least there's not a test I need to pass."

Mia smiles. "Baby you passed that a long time ago. We were defiantly meant to be with each other. But there is something I want to ask you."

"Anything." He says.

"I talked with Naomi." Mia saw that Gordon had a smile on his face. Mia continues. "Where you ever going to tell me that you were going back to home to London?"

* * *

><p>I had work to do, and lot of work to do. LA should be named the city that never sleeps. I at least will be up at 4 am this morning working on this. I miss John; he had left an hour after our shower together. I never did give him answer to his question. The reason why I was afraid, It was too much to take in. I decide to give my best friend a call.<p>

"Hey babe-"

"Hi friend. What's going on?" I said while still sending emails.

"I think G and I had our first fight. His sister ruins everything." Mia moans. "She purposely told me that he was leaving with her and-"

"Wait, she threw up in your face?" I ask.

"Yeah, might as well. Then we got into an argument and you know how my mouth is."

I laugh. "Yeah, that reminds me why in the world you didn't use it to solve the problem." I laugh because I couldn't count how many times I caught her giving G head during her stay at her house.

"No it should be the other way around." Mia laughs. "You told John everything-"

"No, not everything. But I will-"

"Before or after the fact?" Mia questions. "I think he's really feeling you."

"Yeah, I know he is. But, I just met him there's no need for him to know-"

Mia sighs. "It is if you know his protection is going to come in handy. Dolente can't even-"

"Don't say it. Can we talk about…shoes or something?". We changed the subject and talked four hours about everything minus that topic. Our five hour conversation ended. I told her that she needs to fix things with Gordon and she tells me that I need to tell John everything. So I shoot him a text and of course he did not reply until like an hour later.

_John: Hey what's up with you?_

_Me: I want to see you. Can you stop by?_

_John: Stop by or spend the night?_

_The funny thing is I could tell he was smirking while reading and replying to the text._

_Me: Both._

_John: Okay baby, I am all yours_

And just like that he arrives two hours later. The curls in my hair had fallen out and so I had not excuse to flat iron straight. A tank top and pink shorts was my attire when I open the door. John looks at if he wants to take me right then and there.

"Have I told you how much I love your legs?"

I smirk. "Yup, all the time."

He kisses me and pulls me closer to him in the process. Man he smelled good, it amazes me how this man, who still is a criminal but has a heart of gold in the process makes my knees weak and my heart beat faster.

"Don't steal my smirk." He says.

"Come in before my neighbors see us-"

"Let them watch." John says grabbing my butt. "You knew what was up before you invited me-"

"Well come in first kinky man. We are not about to put on a show in front of people."

He rolls his eyes and loosens up his embrace. "Fine."

John made himself comfortable and embrace me again on my sofa. My eyes staring into his into. "So." He says pouring a bottle of wine in our glasses. "Am I a booty call tonight?"

I giggle. "Yes and no."

"Good. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Yeah right. You know I peep the way Dolente was checking you out and it seems like he knows you very well." He states making his blue eyes examine my body. "So tell me what's up or do you want me to go ask him."

I sigh. "I told you everything."

"Yeah, but I feel like there's more." John states.

It is more but then again it isn't more…does that make sense? I sigh; I so did not want talk about this. John then gently grabs my face. "Baby, you can tell me anything."

The intense look he has in his eyes tell me that he is telling the truth. I sigh. "John…me and him dated, we had a kid that I didn't want at the time."

"You aborted his baby?"

"Yeah, our baby. I know that was something I should not have done but I didn't care for him but at the time he had what I wanted-"

John kisses me on cheek. "And this was so hard for you tell me because-"

"John I am really into you- And if we get to that point were we are together officially then I don't want you to think that you couldn't trust me with our baby." I stare at him waiting to reply back. _I blew this I knew it. That s why I hate dating! Not only that I gave him some too. This is just great. Now he's thinking that I want him badly or that I am whore. Great job B!_

"Bailey…first of all you are my woman rather you knew it or not." Yes! "And what you had going on with him doest matter because your with me. Ghost is all in the past now…John Rahway in your future."

And for some reason I was at peace with his response. But I have to admit, I was scared for John and me.


	7. Chapter 7

Been a long long long time...been busy since i have some down time im posting this for you! *muah*! AGAIN and need a few ideas too for this! xoxo

* * *

><p>Guess who's on the otherside of the door?<p>

John looks over Baileys latte covered skin. She was just beyond goregous inside as out. Her brown eyes are amazing and her hips were full of rythums that John had never experinced before. Rather she was riding him or she took all of him underneath him Bailey was amazing. Her hips, her breast, her legs above all her heart. John knew Bailey cared for him and in such an amount of time she spilled her heart out to him. John sighs while watching his sleeping beauty rest in the sheets of her California Kingbed.

"Baby." She moans.

"B...I have to go."

"Why?" She pulls John closey to her. "I don't want you leave."

"I got business to handle, like I told you." He caress her face.

I prop myslef on the bed with my elbows. "Okay...kiss me."

"No problem." He stares at me. "Take a shower with me, eat a quick bite and I'll talk with you later?"

I really didn't want him to leave but he has to do what he has to do. "Yeah.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

Both Mia and I are in the gym working and sweating our butts off. Our personal trainer was sick so we ourslves filled in for him. We took more breaks than anything.

"Hola baby nite ass." Mia laughs

"Don't let G hear you talking like that."

Mia rolls her eyes. "Whatever, he'll be alright."

"You two still not talking?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders. "Can we run this last lap and do some retail theropy?"

I laugh. "Okay fine. Let's go to Farmers Market and get burger too."

Mia looks at me. "Really B? We just worked out...but okay."

* * *

><p>As John watches Gordon corss the LA traffic to meet up with Ghost, a drak shaowd corss over his handsome features. He didn't turst Ghost by a long shot, and did not care for him eaither. He made up in his mind that this was his last job. John was going to take Bailey far far away forever and forever. Far from California, and Ghost.<p>

Gordon came back with the note plans and notice something was heavy on his friends mind. "What's up mate?"

"...Bailey, just thinking about her-"

"Ah yer in love with her?" Gordon smlies. "She's a good girl, how the hell she end with you?"

John laughs. "Besides my good looks...better question is how in the hell she end up with Ghost."

"That's history, he has no shot." Gordon cut the conversation short due to his ringing of his cell phone. "Hello...yeah...what?...oaky. Shit, its Noami. Shes' gone."

John pulls Gordon black Range Rover over to the curb. Gordon finally removes his hands from his face noticing his truck coming to a stop. "What ya doing Rahway?"

"You need to find her, i'll take your place tonight in the tunnle."

* * *

><p>Bailey arrived home later than normal, the workout, the shopping then more shopping dinner and a spa day all with Mia was a bit much but that was her bestfriend and Bailey wouldn't have it any other way. After showering, and hanging up her colthes, her cell rings. "Hey Rahway."<p>

"Hey goregous, what are you doing still up?"

"Wait for your call of course."

He smirks. "So what did you do all day with out me?"

"Workout, shop, shop, dinner, spa day and a bit mroe shopping?"

John laughs. "Did you leave anything on Rodeo or Roberston stores or you girls cleared the floor?"

"Well, you know Mia." She laughs. "Are you done doing what you do?"

John sighs. "No, not much but we will be in a few moments. Whats all that ramble?"

"I am going through my agent provocateur...can't wait until you see me in them."

John bites his bottom lip thinking about Bailey curvouis figure in nothing but a bar and panites lace set from agdent provocateur. "Me eaither."

The knock on the door thrown Bailey off guard. "Is this you?"

"What?" John said.

"ARe you at my door?" Bailey ask teasinlgy walking towards her door.

"What no, babe im no where near you place."

"Then who-Ghost."


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: bare with me guys still having writers block. But I made a poster so hope you like it lol enjoy the chap!

Mia finally made it home in the late hours in the morning. Jessica Simpson, and Kelly Rowland need their hair done tonight. Mia decedied to stay with Kelly forthe remainder of the night. The Latina removes all her clothes, showers and flops down inside of her cold bed. She miss G's warm body being there but it is what it is. 30 minutes into her sleep she was awoken by a gentle touch. "What the-"

"Shhh."

"G, what's the matter?"

"Naomi got arrested, I picked her up from jail, we had a heated conversation and next thing you know she jumps out the turck and-"

Mia sits up on her bed. "Well she aint here." She knew that hurt Gordon but her feelings was all about her at the moment, it was an only child thing. "Listen im sorry, not only about what I just said but everything."

Gordon nods. "Me too. I love you Mia you know that?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I love you too. But you got a big tommrrow."

Gordon smiles. "Yeah, yeah I do." He began to remove all his colthes and lift the covers.

"Umm excuse me who said we were making up this fast-"

"Shut up and lay down so i can hold you."

* * *

><p>"So you like white boys now huh?"<p>

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to say hello, seenig that your boys keep you at a very close distant. We go back like old times don't be like that B you can turst me-"

"Well i don't. Look you need to leave, John is coming anyway. You don't want trouble." John couldn't get her fast enough. "So Bye."

He pushed the door hard enough to break the chain lock on the door. That was stupid on my behalf to even open the door without looking through the peephole. "I'm not going anywhere, let's kick it how we use too B baby. Remeber that time that moment we had on the lake...i had you moaning my name-"

"Well she's screaming a few nights ago so i guess its your lost huh Ghost?"

John had a gun pointed into the back of Ghost head. Pull the damn trigger John just do it. I felt Ghost loosen his grip on my arm and that's when I quickly ran behind John. Wraping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Alright alright be cool be cool...see you tommrrow John...later B" As he walked out, John closes the door behind him and locks every lock that there was on the door. "You okay?" He said cupping my face.

"Yes, baby I thought that was you I'll never do that again."

"Shhh its' okay, its okay come here."

"Will this effect things tommrrow?" I ask him.

"No...that's business, but whatever happens after is personal and i will kill him if I have too." John says pulling me into a kiss. "Can I spend the night with you?"

"Yes." My body felt clamier and safer with him. I notice there was a parking ticket and a airplane ticket. "Van Nayus airport, meet me there at 10pm tommrrow."

I looked into his blue eyes. "What's this?"

"I never done this before but, I want to spend the rest of my life you but not in Los Angeles move away with me."

My eyes widen. "My job is here, Mia- you want me to drop everything-"

"I am in love with you...Bailey...think about it okay."

I nod my head yes. "Okay...I will I promise."

So many thought ran through my head, I was feeling John a lot so much. As we laid in my bed I held him tighter and was not about to let him go. "I love you too Rahway."

* * *

><p>Mia awoke the next morning by the beaming sunlight of her home windows. Gordon was gone, he'd left something for her which was a bording pass and parking ticket Van Nayus airport. Along with that note.<p>

_I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,Meet me a Van Nayus airport tonight at 10pm_.

"Are you serious G?" Mia sighs. She knew Gordon had a job to do, so calling or texting him was out of the complete question.

Mia: Are you up?

Bailey: Yes

Mia: Let's meet up I have to talk to you

Bailey: I have to talk to you too! Ivy for lunch?

Mia: Let's do it

* * *

><p>Ghost was directing traffic and that , morning Rhaway was no where in sight. Maybe he went too far with Bailey but then again he didn't. He wasn't done with her nore Lily.<p>

* * *

><p>As bad as John wanted to shoot Ghost dead in the head he didn't do it. He waited until Gordon sent out his orders. Who in the hell Ghost thought he was? Ghost was completing out of line. Bailey was his and his only from her hair to her nude colored toes, John Rhaway was written all over her light brown skin body.<p>

* * *

><p>Gordon had Ghost in one ear and John in other one. "Where are they Ghost-"<p>

"Hold up damn it they'll be here!" Ghost replies.

"You want me to take him out I'll do it, just say the word G." John says holding the trigger to the sniper waiting to fire.

* * *

><p>Lunch was fun but at the same time we were both quite as well. I had something to share and I know when Mia has something on her mind.<p>

"B?"

I look up at my best friend. "Yes?"

"Gordon wants me to move away with...tonight?"

I drop my fork. "The same with John."

Mia breaks a smile. "Have you packed?"

"Oddly...somethings...but I have no idea where we are going." I said.

"Me neither...but were gonna be together right?" Mia looks up at me like a child. "Right?"

"Yes. No matter what."

I am not sure where John was taking me, but Mia and G had to be involved in where we were going. Before we parted ways Mia turns to me. "Do you love John?"

"Yes...I believe I do sis." I giggled.

"Great."

As good as all this sounds, there was something i was unsure of. Ghost, I wanted to watch over everything that was happening or going to happen. John can take care of himself tho...until then I'll just wait for his text.


	9. Chapter 9

Final Go round.

"Jay you heard from Jess?"

Jay lifts his hand up from the phone. "No, not yet."

In the background Ghost slaps fives with Rahway. "Easily the biggest hit gentleman."

"I can feel it, something isn't right I shouldn't never brought him in."

Gordon exchanges the money with Ghost. Rahway sits down next to Gordon. "That puts us even."

Ghost looks at John. "What you say Rahway?"

"You heard me that put us even. "

* * *

><p>Bailey packs as much clothes as possible. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because she'll be with John but nervous due to what happen today. Federal, big time locked up. She couldn't have that. She continues to pack and wait to receive the call from John.<p>

"Nothing personal, just business. I'll handle your money for today and then I'm gone. After what happen today…I have to leave."

Gordon nods. "No problem, thank you." He turns to John. "Let's get the fellas and get out of here."

John: Van nuys airport 8:30 bring passport I love you

Bailey: I love you and I will be there

* * *

><p>Both bailey and Mia arrived at Van Nuys airport at exactly 8:15 pm. Shutting the car and the engine off, Mia turns to her best friend. "I cannot believe I'm about to do this."<p>

"At least you had known your guy for three years and not three to four months." Bailey laughs. "Beside-" The girls jump at gun fire. "What the hell?"

Mia looks at Bailey. "Gun fire…shit." Holding her chest, reaches under her seat.

"Mia…Mia what are you doing?" Bailey whispers.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me."<p>

"I'm almost to the airport." John says.

Gordon looks over at Naomi. "Yeah…me too."

"Hey I'm tripping hear me out real quick." John says.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Ghost had the jump in on us from the get go right, Why would he take us all out and only settle for the money for the 04 job?-"

"Because he wouldn't, he'll take all of it."

"Which we don't have Scott does."

Gordon sighs. "Shit…scott."

"Oh shit…what the hell? That's Ghost." Mia whispers.

"Hey where you think you going? You just had to have it all. "

Both ladies eyes widen as they see Gordon walking towards Ghost with a loaded weapon.

"Just taking what's mine."

"I should've shot you on the street today-"

"You should've shot me on that fire escape four years ago-"

"You got caught! You knew the game when you were playing it-"

"You left me on that fire escapes like I wasn't shit! You left me to die-"

Gordon still has his gun pointed. "You aint shit Ghost! You got caught!"

"Shit. What you expect me to do? You took my money…you my bitch from me both of them. What you expect me to do?" Ghost shoots Gordon.

"Ahh!" Mia screams.

"Shit."

"You got caught!" Gordon yells on the ground.

"Yeah its all business for you…this is personal. Oh!"

"You alright?" John moves towards Gordon. The noise of the slamming door closes making John point his gun in the direction. "Bailey."

"G….G we have to get him to the hospital."

"I'm fine…I'm fine…Mia baby…." He cups her face.

"I'm Gordon."-

He smiles. "Get the money and let's get out of here."

Hugging John, he couldn't help but embrace his woman. "Bailey." He sighs.

"Let's go."

"G are we going home?"

Mia had a frown which slowly turned into a blank stare once Naomi reaches Gordon on the ground.

"Yeah babe were going home."

John looks over at Gordon. "Everything okay?"

"All signs point to it." John replies

* * *

><p>Two years later…<p>

Bailey looks on unto the blue colored ocean in front of her. Sun, nice weather and a round belly with a bundle of joy moving around inside of her. "Your daughter is kicking the crap out of me."

"Let her move around in there." John laughs bringing Bailey a bottle water. "How does it feel?"

"To be pregnant, oh my Lord-"

"No…that…free. Just me and you and soon to all three of us."

Bailey smiles at him. "I wouldn't have it none other way. Barbados and this island is amazing."

"I got this us..I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>I guess you can say this was a happy ending…I mean two of the men lived. Gordon survived the bullet shot but has to use a cane sometimes but that didn't stop Mia from doing him on a daily basis. They now live in London but bought an island right next to ours whenever it gets too cold.<em>

_Naomi lives with them and has a watchful eye on her all the time; not only from G but Mia. They still but heads but, Mia loves G and G loves Naomi and they both love G. So in lesser words…common ground were made in the house hold. Oh and they are married now._

_As for me a Johnny boy, We have a baby on the way and we live on an island in Barbados. I named her Ivy Attica Rahway. No John and I aren't married but we will be someday. My mom and dad are pissed needless to say. Me running off to another country and having their grandchild. It's funny but it's my life for the taken…and to answer your question. No I wouldn't trade all of this for the world. No regrets._

I do so apologize with this story. My muse had left me and really didn't have the bother to write this story. I was not going to rush this story ending (no pun in tended because this is the shortest story I've ever written) I am grateful for the reviews and readers. Thank you so much!

xoxo


End file.
